


The Dancefloor

by squidgie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Importing from the 852 Prospect archive, so this was written a decade ago.  A story about Jim and Blair in a gay bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancefloor

Jim opened his cell phone, stopping it from chirping. "Ellison," he responded, almost barking.

"Yo, Jimbo," responded the quiet voice on the other side. "I think I got what you're lookin' for. Meet me tonight to discuss the details." 

A smile plastered across Jim's face, spreading his lips. His snitch had come through. "Very good. Usual place?" 

The voice on the other end of the phone released a little distress in it's voice. "Sorry man, this is too big. Gotta be way outta the way. How about Numbers out on Bentall - you know, West side? Elevenish?" 

/Oh great/ Jim thought. "Sure," he responded, the slightest hint of panic in his voice. Numbers was one of Cascade's larger gay bars, but in a little out of the way neighborhood close to the city limits. "We'll see you then." 

Blair immediately picked up the vibe. "What's up, man? What's wrong?" 

Always the one to suppress his feelings, Jim denied that he was slightly uncomfortable with the situation just presented to him. "Nothing's wrong. We have to meet tonight at a bar up on the West side." Jim looked at Blair and said quietly, "Numbers." 

Two eyebrows made it skyward, as a happy surprised expression overtook Blair's face. "Numbers?" he asked incredulously. "Man, that joint can be hoppin', especially on a Friday night." 

Now it was Jim's eyebrow's turn to race upward. "You know this place well, Chief?" 

Blair's cheeks flushed lightly, and his heart rate increased only as much as could be detected by his sentinel. "Well," he tried to cover slightly, being as nonchalant as possible, "I've been there with friends and students a few times. It's got a really diverse crowd, and plays _excellent_ music." What he'd said was true. He _had_ been there with a friend before, when he'd confessed his feelings about Jim - feelings that he would never tell Jim for fear that he'd be thrown out of the loft and Jim's life. 

Jim just stared. 

"What?" Blair asked. "Can't a guy have friends?" He studied Jim's face a few minutes. "What?" 

"Nothin', Chief. You just always seem to surprise me." With that, Jim smiled, easing the tension he'd obviously caused. 

It was Blair's turn to grin next, and he ran with it. "Hey man, don't knock it 'til you try it!" 

Jim tried to ignore the comment, motioning for Blair to get up and come with him. "Let's go, Chief. Wonderburger. My treat." /There. That should change the subject./ Jim thought. /He doesn't know how much I _want_ to try it - and he's not going to, either./ 

The previous conversation shelved for the moment, Blair went into what Jim thought of as his health-food-rant. "Oh man, Jim! When are you gonna learn? That stuff's gonna kill you, man! Besides, it's only 11 o'clock. We just had breakfast three hours ago." Blair's voice was tinged with the slightest of whines. 

"Yeah? Well that tofu scramble crap that you made for breakfast isn't exactly stick-to-the-ribs food. Let's go." 

The partners made their way down the hall, raising odd looks as they passed their coworkers, heading out for their lunch. 

* * *

Sky blue eyes looked over at the body next to his in the truck, as it rhythmically bounced to the pounding music emanating from the nearby building. Jim smiled as Blair's body gently rocked the truck, moving back and forth in a seductive manner, and nearly jumped as Blair spoke. "So, you ready, big guy?" 

Jim came back to reality, remembering the purpose for which he and Blair were parked in front of the bar. He'd just hung up with Simon, getting some information on the case, and dreaded going in. Not because of the clientele inside, but because it would bring his own true feelings closer to the surface - feelings for Blair that he tried to think of only late at night, sleeping alone in his big bed. "Yeah, Chief. Whenever you are." He glanced at his watch, noting that they were ten minutes early. /Oh well. Enough time to grab a beer. I just hope I can concentrate, if Blair doesn't stop moving his hips like that./ 

Both men got out of the truck, Blair bounding by Jim's side as soon as he'd cleared the front. He grabbed Jim's arm, as if to escort him to the door. Jim tensed slightly, stopping mid-stride. "Get off me, Sandburg!" 

A pout forced itself from Blair's face, as he batted his eyelashes at Jim. He quietly whispered, "Come on, man! You're gonna stick out like a sore thumb in here." Blair reached back and whacked Jim lightly on the butt, his hand stinging as it met the faded blue jean material. "Loosen up!" 

Jim turned to face Blair as soon as the hand reached his backside, shooting him a look that would have felled any other man. But not Blair. He was in his element, appearing to have the time of his life. As Blair recaptured Jim's arm within his, he resigned himself to putting up with it. /After all, there's no place around to hide the body. And he's too damn cute to kill, anyway./ Jim thought. 

They approached the door, and were greeted by a rather large man. Blair was still bouncing to the music as they walked, as Jim took out his wallet, trying to appear relaxed. "It's five bucks cover tonight, boys," the bouncer announced. "But sugar," he said sweetly, looking directly into Jim's eyes, "You promise me a dance, and you get in free." The expression dropped, and one of loathing took over as the bouncer motioned towards Blair. "Just lose the hippy." 

Before Jim could put the bill into the man's hand, Blair slapped a ten into the fattened paw. "He's with _ME_ ," Blair announced, quite possessively. As he pulled a stunned Jim Ellison through the door he announced, more for his own amusement than the bouncer's, "He's _my_ bitch." 

Blair made their way through the crowd, pulling Jim behind him, and saddled up to a free spot at the bar. "So much for a quiet, out of the way place, huh Jim?" he almost had to yell. He just hoped that Jim had deadened his hearing before entering the bar, and looked carefully at his partner to check on him. Jim still appeared to be too tense. "Come on, man. Loosen up! You wanna beer?" 

A few seconds later, Blair could almost see Jim thaw from his frozen state. He took the stool next to where Blair stood, and settled in to his surroundings. "Sure," he replied. 

"Good, 'cause I'm parched. Buy me one, too." Blair, who had continued to bounce to the techno rhythm since they'd pulled up to the bar, shot Jim a wicked smile. He knew that, in this environment, he had the upper hand. His grin grew, as he watched Jim fish for his wallet, mouthing the word, "smartass" towards Blair. 

"Barkeep!" Jim almost had to yell. "Two drafts, please." When the bartender motioned to the six types the bar stocked, Jim mouthed "Bud" and turned back to Blair. "So," Jim started, as he paid for the newly arrived beer, "Where the hell is he?" Jim took a long draw from his drink, and carefully eyed the crowd. 

A hand rested on Jim's shoulder, and he mostly ignored it. Blair squeezed slightly, smiling at Jim. "He'll be here. He's never bailed on you before, has he?" 

"A couple of times, when things got hot," Jim explained. "We meet on his turf and when he's ready, or we don't do business." 

Blair raised the glass to his lips, and took a pull from the drink. As he surveyed the room, he felt a hand come to rest on his hip, and immediately stopped bouncing. He looked, and found the arm attached to one Jim Ellison. A questioning look was fired at Jim. "Yes?" 

"Nothing," was Jim's reply. "I'm just taking your advice and loosening up. You know, fitting in." Dark eyebrows darted up and down, as a pair of colorful blue eyes sparked in Blair's face. With his hand still on Blair's side, Jim dialed up his sense of touch, feeling the warm skin underneath the smooth fabric. As his fingers told him the story of what it was to be Blair Sandburg, he noticed the slightest elevation in temperature and felt his guide's heartbeat rise somewhat. Jim had touched his partner many times, though he was always careful never to cross the line between appropriate and inappropriate behavior. But with Blair's reaction, he began to wonder what was going on. /Is it my imagination, or is he nervous?/ he questioned. 

His sense of touch told him that Blair was calming down slightly, as his guide's body began to again keep time with the music. He slowly began to remove his hand from the gyrating man, when his hand was captured. Blair's eyes caught his, a pleading look deep within them. "It's all right, Jim. I don't mind," was the breathy reply, and his hand was brought back to the moving hip. Jim hooked his finger through the beltloop, and held on to his guide, smiling quietly to himself. 

Each man began to wonder how far the other one was willing to take this, and how far their own courage would allow them to go. 

"Jesus, it's boiling in here. I'm going to get rid of my coat. Want me to take yours?" Blair began to shed his top layer, as he asked Jim. Jim's coat came off, revealing a tight white tee-shirt, bulging like it had been overstuffed. Blair's eyes viewed the taut muscles, trying like hell to hide his arousal. With all the beauty around him, and Jim being at the top of that list, it wasn't going to be easy. 

"Here." Jim handed Blair his coat, and turned back to the crowd, wishing he'd worn something a little less revealing. Blair had been turning him on since early that evening, and his nipples, now hard and quite perky, showed prominently through his shirt. They seemed to have their own radar, as man after man seemed to hone in on them, like he was a piece of meat surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves. He lowered his eyes to his beer, and nursed it, hoping Blair would be back soon. 

Jim made one fatal mistake. As he drained the last of his beer, he focused on the bottom of the glass, seeing a well-built man coming his way. Jim froze slightly, hoping the man would continue past and avoid him. His hopes were dashed when the man saddled up next to him. The deep voice came from a well sculpted chest, "Hi." The voice matched the body - solid and sure. 

As Blair made his way back from the coat check, he spotted a buffed man walking towards Jim, and recognized the look that the man's eyes held - lust. At first he was content to slow down and let Jim deal with the situation himself - it would be hilarious to see Jim try and get out of this one. But that thought only lasted a split second, replaced by a fear that perhaps Jim would actually take the man up on his offer - whatever that offer may be. He quickened his pace, and was almost next to Jim when he heard the stranger greet Jim. Just after the words left the strangers mouth, Blair appeared by Jim's side, took his partner's hand into his, and motioned to the multi-colored floor adjacent the bar. "Let's dance," he said, startling Jim slightly. Jim placed his empty glass on the bar to keep the stranger company, and allowed himself to be pulled out toward the dance floor. 

The feel of Jim's hand in his made Blair tingle with excitement - and terror. He was hesitant to turn and face Jim -- afraid of what might be staring back at him. Once they reached the far side of the dance floor, Blair felt Jim's hand drop from his, and turned to face his partner. He turned slowly, and let his gaze drift up to Jim's face, where he was greeted with a grateful grin. The smile was infectious, and Blair felt his lips stretch across his face, a giggle bubbling up through his chest. 

"Thanks," Jim acknowledged. "You saved my life back there." 

Blair's face grew bright. "Does this mean I'm now _your_ Blessed Protector?" 

Both men laughed at the inside joke, glad to have relieved some of the tension for the moment. "Sure," Jim joked. "I protect you from bodily injury, and you protect me from big, butch men in gay bars. Deal?" 

"Deal." /Big butch men?/ "So what are we going to do? I don't see your guy here, do you?" 

Jim scanned the room, searching for his informant. "No, and it almost fifteen after. He's always on time. Maybe he got hung up." 

Blair scanned the bar area, noting that the guy he'd "saved" Jim from was now working on bagging a bodybuilder that he'd seen walking from the coat check earlier. Deeming it safe, he asked, "You want to go back and hang out at the bar?" 

Jim's face threw a playful hurt expression to Blair. "Hey, you're the one that dragged me out onto the dance floor," he pouted. Secretly he was loving this, but his insides were quivering with nervousness. "What am I, a wallflower?" The energy from all the men around them seemed to be energizing Jim, letting him be more bold than he normally would. 

An instant of hesitation seemed like an eternity, until Blair grabbed Jim's hand and pulled him a couple of feet back into the throng of gyrating, sweaty men. He let go of Jim's hand and began bouncing, letting his hips sway back and forth, noting that they were followed closely by a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Blair urged Jim to loosen up, motioning him with his ever expressive hands. "Come on! Get into it!" and watched Jim go from a conservative beat to an all out disco-type bump in a few stanzas of the techno-pop tune. As the two danced, Blair gave Jim an approving glance. "Not bad for an old guy!" he teased, over the music. 

Not skipping a beat, Jim threw back, "Keep it up, Babe, and I'll send you home with the bouncer!" 

The sound of uncontrollable laughter was added to the ever-present music, and the two continued to dance. As Jim became more and more at ease, he threw his arms above his head, swinging them back and forth with the rhythm of the music. A few of these motions, and Jim's tee-shirt became untucked from his pants, revealing Jim's tight abdominals to Blair, who's eyes grew at the sight. It was enough to distract him, when he was put off balance by a nearby dancer's arm in the back, almost falling into his partner. 

Jim never skipped a beat, as he righted Blair, who was now dancing in his personal space - not that he minded. The pair continued to gyrate, Blair's leg between his massive legs, until Jim brought his hands to Blair's sides. At first Blair thought Jim'd had enough, and was leading them off the floor, but was shocked to feel Jim turn him around, and a very hot pelvis grind into his bottom as he was bent over. Jim continued to dance and gyrate, his hips grinding into his partner's backside while powerful hands held Blair in place. The beat throbbed heavy, and the two bodies continued in their new position until the song drew to a close, and the two men stopped their dancing. 

As Blair righted himself, still facing away from Jim, he instinctively drew his hand behind Jim's head, turning slightly to catch Jim's face. His expression was full of questions, as he closed in on Jim's ear. "What was that all about, man?" 

Jim beamed towards his smaller partner. "What can I say? You're a bad influence on me, Chief." His eyes drove into Blair's soul with his stare, and he unconsciously licked his lips, finding himself suddenly dry. Blair's hand drew Jim's face closer, but instead of speaking into Jim's ear, he stopped short. Their lips were inches apart, both men hesitating somewhat. Jim, feeling quite bold with his feelings tonight, cut the distance and took Blair's lips with his own, claiming his mouth. 

The taste of Blair overwhelmed Jim slightly, as their mouths opened and tongues explored the new sumptuous cavern. Jim drew his hands around Blair's head, as Blair's hand helped to put Jim's head in the right position. Their bodies, already sweaty from dancing, began to cling to each other tightly, as each man tried desperately to mold themselves into one. Jim's hands began to roam, finding the narrow hips that he'd held just earlier, and the firm asscheeks underneath the denim cloth. Blair's hands began with Jim's head, and made their way all around Jim's body. He latched onto the firm chest and back, and decided he never, ever wanted to let go. 

As the two continued the deep, penetrating kiss, they suddenly became aware of cat-calls and wolf-whistles coming from the crowd around them. They broke off just in time to hear someone yell, "Get a room, you two!" and looked sheepishly into each others eyes. Jim looked at his watch - 11:25PM - and looked at Blair. Both men spoke at the same time. "Home." 

Blair grabbed Jim's hand, leading him back across the dance floor and to the coat check area. With each step, he could feel the spark between them as it seemed to warm his hand, giving energy to them both, and could feel Jim's eyes boring into his ass. A quick look back confirmed, and a quickly blushing Sentinel was comforted with an easy kiss. 

Both jackets now picked up, the men left the bar, avoiding the conversation the bouncer suddenly wanted to start up with Jim again. They got as far as the truck. Jim unlocked the door and turned to motion Blair in before walking to the drivers side, when he was pounced upon by his smaller partner. Passionate kisses ruled for several moments, and Jim had to almost pick Blair up and put him into the truck. As Blair's door shut, he made his way quickly to the drivers side and climbed in. 

Driving back to the loft was nearly impossible. At almost each red light or stop sign, the men were almost uncontrollable. One look between them would start a series of kisses, gropes, and hugs, that took the driver of another car to bring them back to reality. Realizing this would not be good for his insurance, and not wanting to think about how he would explain an accident to his Captain, he put distance between them, keeping Blair at arms length, literally. Blair was now two feet away, held there with Jim's right hand, as he tried to drive with his left. 

Blair took Jim's hand, holding it in his, then brought it to his mouth. He inserted the index finger into his mouth and sucked it seductively, licking the digit carefully. Jim tried to dial down his sense of touch, but found he was too aroused to focus enough for the task. He withdrew his finger from Blair's mouth, and put it on Blair's leg instead. "We'll be home soon, Chief," he said, desperation very noticeable in his voice. 

"Oh yeah," Blair cooed. He stroked Jim's hand gently, and drew it into his crotch to rest against his engorged cock. As Blair's hand found Jim's crotch, Jim pushed Blair back. 

"Blair, honey," Jim breathlessly said. "You gotta stop. Come on, Chief, I'm gonna crash here!" 

Blair's desire instantly wiped itself from his face, and Jim soon found his hand resting comfortably on the seat next to him, suddenly missing the throbbing member that it held just seconds earlier. "OK. Fine. I can wait, if you can." Blair spoke in an even, sterile tone. 

The truck slammed to a halt, Jim's eyes screaming in desperation for the contact they had shared for the last ten minutes of the ride, now removed as if it had never happened. He looked at Blair, incredulously. "What in the...." His eyes studied his partner, who was now cowering in a giggle on the truck seat. "YOU LITTLE TEASE!" Jim bellowed. 

The smaller man was now almost doubled over, realizing the power he'd had over Jim, and laughing about it. "Jim, man, I'm sorry." Jim's face was red, blushing deeply and easily forgetting the anger that his partner's teasing had caused. 

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry, when I get you home. You think you can start something and just turn it off?" Jim play-lectured his soon to be lover. "Just wait until I-" 

Jim was cutoff before he could finish, Blair's tongue thrust down his throat. The two leaned back onto the seat, Blair towering over Jim and kissing him deeply. Jim's hands found their way to Blair's chest, tweaking the nipples found underneath the fabric, then pushed Blair away gently. "Let's just get home." 

For a split second, Jim contemplated pulling out the blue-light and siren to make their trip quicker, but they were only about a mile from the loft as it was. He made it in record time, and pulled into the parking stall, both men hardly waiting for the truck to stop before jumping out and going inside. Jim found the staircase and began to bound up them, assuming Blair was right behind him. He reached the door to the loft, then realized that he was alone. "Where the hell..." He almost yelled, then heard the telltale sounds of the rising elevator. As he made his way to it, coming to rest in front of it, the elevator doors parted, revealing Blair. 

An audible gasp was released, as Jim took in the sight of his partner. Blair had removed his shirt and lowered his pants and boxers while en route, and was staring at Jim, stroking his cock. As if on autopilot, Jim walked into the elevator, taking in all that was Blair. Two small hands removed themselves from Blair's throbbing erection, bringing a palm to Jim's face. Jim breathed in deeply through his nose, taking the smell in and committed it to memory, for all time. He licked the palm before him, sucking each finger gently. The hands left Jim's face, as they began to tug at Jim's clothes, while tongues once again began their explorations. 

Jim was undressed in record time. As he pulled his jeans off, Blair finished removing his pants, never taking his lips from Jim's. The smaller man's hands found their way behind Jim's neck, and pulled him down to lay on Blair's body, both bodies now rested on the floor. With fingers intertwined, Jim brought the hands above Blair's head, holding him down, thrusting his cock against Blair's. The feeling was electric, stronger than their earlier kiss. Jim's cock was stabbing at Blair's crotch, gingerly wetting it with precum. 

Blair managed to get his legs from under Jim's, and started raising them in the air. "Come on, Jim. Fuck me." He begged. "I want to feel you inside me." 

Though he'd never experienced this with another guy, he was not about to let that stop him. Jim's hand left Blair's, and made it's way to his cock. He spread the pre-cum liberally over his erection, then slipped a finger to Blair's ass. As the slick finger gently squirmed it's way inside, Blair began to bare down, wanting more. Jim added a second, then third finger, working them inside the smaller man. 

Blair licked a free hand, reached down, and pulled Jim's cock, spreading it with moisture. "Now, Jim. Take me now!" He yelled, pulling Jim's cock in line with his ass. Jim removed his fingers, bringing his engorged shaft to the puckered entrance. He tried to start out gently, but Blair thrust back, almost splitting himself in two by the thick member. Jim pumped in and out of Blair, lost in the sensation of tight heat on his cock. Blair allowed his hands to roam over Jim's chest, tweaking the nipples that topped the heated flesh. As Jim kept thrusting into Blair, he leaned down and took Blair's mouth, kissing him deeply. Jim's tongue roamed over Blair's lips, then to the side of his neck, licking and biting gently, finally coming to rest on Blair's nipples. He licked and bit them gently, matching his pounding rhythm. 

Jim rose slightly, leaving Blair's nipples, and towered over Blair. He held Blair's ankles up, pushing them as much as he could, allowing him deeper access to Blair's ass. As he continued to pound, abusing Blair's prostate with each thrust, Blair drew his hand to his crotch, and began masturbating. With his eyes wide, he watched Jim's chest, dripping with sweat, as the older man thrust into him. The attention his prostate was receiving had already brought him close, and it only took a few strokes to bring him over. He cried out loudly as his orgasm took over his body, his seed shooting up around his chest. At each spasm, his ass clenched down on Jim's cock. With Blair complete, and Jim near the edge, Jim bent down and took Blair's mouth. Jim's orgasm was powerful, the thrusts into Blair's body went deep, and he cried into Blair's mouth as thrust after thrust sent his seed deep into Blair's bowels. 

The two men collapsed breathless, Jim's body almost crushed his smaller partner's. It took several minutes to catch their breath, Blair coming to first. "Oh, man..." He leaned up slightly and gently kissed Jim. "You OK man?" 

Jim threw an evil grin to Blair, returning the earlier kiss. 

"What?" Blair was trying to figure out the puzzling look Jim was giving him. 

Another quick kiss claimed, Jim smiled. "Like I said, Chief. You're a bad influence on me."


End file.
